<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing Here Naked by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251576">Standing Here Naked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Sylvain Jose Gautier, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip, Sauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain makes a bold statement to get Felix's attention. Felix assumes that Sylvain is just making an ass of himself. It goes better than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing Here Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Not this again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was him. There was something about the rhythm and weight of his steps, the creak of the wood when he sat down on the bench, the way he took up space... So cheeky, so irritating, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sauna was Felix’s sacred place, second only to the training grounds. Every ache, pull, and strain melted away within its sultry walls. It didn’t matter who else was in there once all five of his senses were inundated with steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except when it was just him and Sylvain. Right next to each other. For the fourth time that week. Felix could ignore anyone else, or Sylvain in a group, but being alone with Sylvain pricked under his skin and inside his brain. Like a sixth sense with the sole purpose of warning him he was about to be annoyed. Felix had half a mind to leave, but he had been here first. Besides, once would be a coincidence, but four times meant Sylvain was up to no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix opened his eyes and Sylvain’s unignorable presence took shape in the mist. This time, only a towel, tiny and loosely draped over his lap like a dinner napkin, covered his shame. With his head tipped back and his legs and arms spread wide, he took up as much space as three naked people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p><p>In a word, he was <em>bothersome.</em> Or at least that was what Felix had been telling himself ever since Sylvain had shown up at Garreg Mach again, somehow even broader than he was five years ago. Nothing but trouble would come from staring at the sharp-cut tendons in his thighs, or that heater shield he called a chest. Even his throat was thick; cords of muscle bulged beneath his gleaming skin, and Felix wondered for a second what that flesh so proudly and prominently on display might taste like.
</p><p>
  <span>Bothersome, indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Felix was going to regret asking. At least he resisted asking about the (naked) Demonic Beast in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain cracked one lazy eye. “Last time I checked, this sauna’s open to the public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Felix folded his arms across his chest. “So why is it just you and me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Sylvain sat up straighter. The flimsy excuse for a towel shifted and Felix averted his eyes. A bead of sweat or condensation on Sylvain’s neck ensnared him, and Felix followed it as it rolled over his chest and joined with other drops along the ridges and valleys of his abdomen, leading Felix’s eyes lower and lower until it disappeared under that tiny towel. Right back where he started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still with me, Felix?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix snapped his jaw shut and glared up at Sylvain. He had no idea what Sylvain had just said. “Yes. Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking.” Sylvain folded his hands in his lap in a mockery of patience, tempting Felix to look again, but Felix didn’t fall for it this time. Too bad his restraint didn’t wipe that ingratiating smile from Sylvain’s face. “Maybe you and I just share a brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix recoiled. “We’re nothing alike. You spend every waking moment chasing girls and…” But he couldn’t finish his sentence because Sylvain was glancing this way and that around the sauna like a damn bird. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for girls,” said Sylvain. “Do you see any girls in here, Felix?” He pinched his own arm and added, “I’m awake, so I must be chasing girls, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spend every waking moment chasing girls and <em>bothering me,</em>” Felix finished, irritation driving a shudder through his body (because it certainly wasn’t the way the veins in Sylvain’s arms popped out when he moved). The standard issue sauna clothes suddenly seemed too tight and too warm, even in the low, simmering steam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain tilted his head like a puppy (and Felix was, first and foremost, a cat person) and pouted. “I’m bothering you?” he asked, even though he knew full well he was. “What is it I’m doing that bothers you? Tell me so I can fix it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone in the sauna.<br/>
</span>
    <span>Pick up a practice weapon every once in a while.</span><br/>
<span>Pay attention in war meetings.<br/>
</span>
    <span>Stop being reckless on the battlefield.<br/>
</span>
    <span>Don’t die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were all things Felix could have—should have said. But no, what came out of his mouth was, “Put some clothes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had never seen a frown disappear so fast. Mischief gleamed in Sylvain’s eyes and quirked his lips. “Ah, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s bothering you. There’s no rule that says you have to wear the uniform, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s disgusting,” Felix muttered, looking away as his cheeks betrayed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain gasped in phony offense. “I washed before I got in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you think everyone else who uses this room is so courteous then you’re an even bigger fool than I thought.” Not that Felix was precious about it, but he had to think of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ass, my choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked back just in time to see his shrug hollow out deep grooves behind his clavicles for a split-second. A click of his tongue hid Felix’s interest (or so he hoped). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m sorry I’m bothering you. I didn’t mean to,” Sylvain went on, sounding almost sincere. “I just missed you, okay? We barely saw each other after the Professor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sylvain trailed off. Neither of them had really processed what had happened yet, or what it meant to have her back. Felix understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to retrain myself to focus without your incessant babbling,” he retorted. “So much for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s smile came back brighter than before. “You can admit you missed me too, Felix. It won’t kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he know it wouldn’t? Admitting that was one step away from admitting he liked Sylvain so much more than he should. That their year together at the academy was one of the best of his life. That seeing this much of Sylvain in the sauna was going to haunt his dreams and fuel his fantasies. That Sylvain was the person he pictured when he was too hot and bothered to train. That he heard Sylvain’s voice in his mind, knew exactly what he would say in every situation. That he was in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Sylvain wasn’t chasing girls at that exact moment, he was still breaking someone’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss those long talks we used to have.” Sylvain put his arms behind his neck as he said it, his skin tightening over his chest. All Felix could think about was the gradient of color there:  brown nipples, auburn hair, amber freckles, beige skin, iridescent white scars. “...everything made sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shook himself out of his trance. “We were kids,” he said, even though he hadn’t heard half of Sylvain’s rambling. “And you weren’t naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it bothers you that much, I’ll get dressed.” Sylvain started to get up. The towel slipped ever so slightly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>DICK DICK DICK DICK </span>
  </em>
  <span>blared in Felix’s mind like a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain froze at Felix’s outburst. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear what you want,” Felix snapped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the thick air in the sauna was weighing him down, Sylvain's shoulders sagged. Felix might as well have kicked him. “Do I bother you that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far from it. Sylvain was one of the few people Felix actually didn’t mind being around. It was just that Felix couldn’t be alone with Sylvain while he was so oppressively, stiflingly naked. Felix was constantly on the edge of embracing himself, and if he got hard in front of Sylvain…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it would go one of two ways:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Sylvain would look at him with equal parts pity and bravado, then say something patronizing like, “You should have told me you had a crush on me, Fe!” At least after Sylvain got done teasing him, Felix probably wouldn't have a crush to worry about anymore.</span></li>
<li><span>Sylvain’s eyes would go dark and low, like they did in Felix’s dreams, and he would draw closer and closer, then say, “Let me help you with that…” They’d fuck, then Sylvain would move on to his next conquest. End of story.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Felix wasn’t sure which outcome would be worse. He stood up and turned away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether Felix was slow or Sylvain was fast, Felix couldn’t say, but before he could take one step toward the door, Sylvain took Felix’s hand in both of his. The warning screeched in Felix’s mind again but he tried to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ever going to talk about it?” That voice couldn’t be Sylvain’s; it was too low, too sad. Felix felt woozy and it had nothing to do with the sauna. Sylvain went on. “I’ve been trying, but you keep shutting me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That prickling sensation spread from Sylvain’s touch like a waking limb, sending goosebumps all the way up to Felix’s neck. He shuddered and whipped around. “If you want to talk to me, then do it! Don’t just wag your dick in my face and expect me to open up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the words left his mouth when it hit him: Sylvain was now fully nude. Felix snatched his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Sylvain didn’t call him out on the obvious innuendo. He just kept deflating. “I’m sorry. It's just impossible to get your attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Felix demanded. Sometimes it felt like Sylvain was all he could think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always training, or talking to His Highness or the Professor,” Sylvain explained, sounding almost green on their names. “I wanted to talk to you when you were alone but the first couple times I came in here you didn’t even notice me. I had to do <em>something.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix crossed his arms. “And your first thought was to take your clothes off?” Actually, that was right on the mark for Sylvain, but Felix had assumed he was just showing off. Maybe there was more to it than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little sway of his hips, Sylvain stomped out his deeper emotions and Felix’s foolish hope. “Well, it worked, didn’t it? You’re looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix had been caught. And his eyes were drifting down again, drawn to the fine cut of Sylvain’s hips and beyond. Felix forced himself to look up. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re like a festering wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Felix…” Sylvain stretched his arm out again, but it fell limply to his side without making contact. Felix’s skin prickled anyway. “Is that really what you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted with his whole body, jutting out his lips, chest, ass, and like a trained dog, Felix watched. Practically salivated. The image of Sylvain’s wet, bouncing pecs would be seared into his mind forever now—another luxury he couldn't have. “Whatever.” Felix tore his eyes away and shook his head. Sylvain’s question had no point when they both knew how good he looked. “I’m not going to stand here and stroke your ego.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then let me stroke yours.” Sylvain took a bold step closer and reached for Felix’s shoulder, let his fingers trail down Felix’s arm. Squeezed a tense muscle. Felix sucked in a breath as Sylvain began to croon, low, almost sweet, “Do you have any idea how hard it is to be around you? You’ve always been beautiful, but since we came back, you’re gorgeous. Maybe flawless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flawless? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, Felix had too many scars for that (physical and mental). He’d seen and done too much. But Sylvain’s voice and touch encircled him like tufts of steam, and like a fool, he let Sylvain keep talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just your face, or your body,” Sylvain went on, running his hands over Felix’s marred skin like it deserved to be cherished. He met Felix’s eyes and held fast. Felix couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to; he hung on every word. “You're kinder, too. More patient. And yet somehow you keep getting stronger. You’re the strongest person I know, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Felix really that different? He opened his mouth to protest but Sylvain met him with a burning look and a gentle finger to his lips, and suddenly Felix forgot how to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want you to know it’s okay to lean on me sometimes, too. I’ve gotten stronger for you.” Right. Rock-hard, glistening pecs. He must have been fighting hard while they were apart. Felix swallowed and Sylvain winked like he could read thoughts. “Okay, now I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words came back to Felix, harsher than he wanted (thanks to his pounding heart). “Get stronger for yourself. Not for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Sylvain nodded. “If you promise to try to rely on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try? </span>
  </em>
  <span>For all his faults, Sylvain always had Felix’s back. It was hard to think of anyone more reliable. Did Sylvain really just...not know? “I will,” Felix said. “Just don’t get yourself killed on my account. I can’t believe I have to keep telling you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right.” Sylvain broke into a smile. “I’ll stick around. I mean, there are a few things I haven’t done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Just when they were having a moment, Sylvain would turn it into some crude joke. Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust, but then Sylvain took his hand again, and his grin softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain lifted Felix’s hand to his chest, then pressed it to his heart. Felix’s lips parted around a silent gasp. He flattened his palm, fingertips grazing the slick, warm skin beneath them, parting the soft hairs on Sylvain’s chest. They’d never touched like this before, not clothed and definitely not naked. Felix swallowed and looked up to lose himself Sylvain’s eyes, those endless amber depths from his dreams. They weren’t just alone in the sauna—Felix was the only person in the world, the only person in the universe, the only one who mattered to Sylvain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What harm would it do, to let himself believe, just for a moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain covered Felix’s hand with his own, the pressure firm and reassuring, except...Felix wished he could feel Sylvain’s heart beating. Then, he might know for sure, might be able to tell if this was real or—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Felix.” Those words stopped Felix’s brain, his heart, his lungs. Only his ears soldiered on as Sylvain continued. “I’m tired of hiding it. If you don’t feel the same way, I understand, but…” Sylvain squeezed Felix’s hand, eyebrows knitting together. “The thought of dying without telling you, I couldn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain.” The cracks in Sylvain's voice jolted Felix’s heart back to life. He made a fist, accidentally yanking Sylvain’s chest hair and making him wince, but if he really thought Felix didn’t love him, he deserved it. “Don’t think you can get away with dying now that you told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flicker of panic in Sylvain’s eyes vanished, replaced by a gleam of wonder. Maybe confusion. “Felix?” </span>
</p><p><span>“A year of watching you chase every girl you met.” Loud, unstoppable words blasted out of Felix, words he’d buried so deeply the force surprised him too. They kept coming, threatening to fill every corner of the room, squeezing his heart and setting him free. “Five years apart, and not once in your letters did you give any hint that you cared about me as anything but a friend. And you have the nerve</span> <span>to accuse </span><em><span>me</span></em><span> of not feeling the same way?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Felix?” Nerves shook Sylvain’s voice and he ducked his head, sheepish. “You haven’t said if you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Of course I love you, you idiot!”</em> The confession roared like fire, and Felix shoved Sylvain back a couple steps to give himself room to breathe. “You can think six moves ahead in a chess game but you couldn’t figure out that I’ve loved you since we were kids?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftershocks of raw honesty left his chest quivering, throbbing heart bare and exposed like he was the naked one. Never in his wildest dreams did Felix imagine this moment, the confession he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would never actually get, going like this. War raged around them and in Felix’s head; he wanted to run away—to Sylvain. He wanted to make Sylvain put some clothes on—lose his own. He wanted to hit Sylvain—kiss him and never stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain took a few deep breaths. He put his arms out like he was trying to break up a fight. “Felix, I’m—I’m really happy right now, but are you okay? You look kind of spooked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk!” Felix shot back. Of course he was spooked! He’d spent the better part of his life hiding the extent of his feelings for Sylvain from everyone, even from himself. “Stop looking at me like I’m going to bite you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nervous smile lit up Sylvain’s face, and with it came shades of that laughter that had carried Felix through some of his darkest moments (much as he claimed otherwise). “You could,” Sylvain said, sounding half-serious. “Bite me, I mean. If you did it in a nice way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—” Heat rushed Felix’s cheeks. He was tempted to do it (and not in a nice way). “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I was just joking.” Sylvain came closest and extended a hand to Felix. “Let’s just get dressed and talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk?! Talk about what? Felix was sweating harder now; they needed to get out of the sauna, but couldn’t they just go spar? Sylvain’s hand, palm up, hovered right over his cock. Even soft, Felix couldn’t stop staring at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or not. I don’t have to get dressed.” Nothing slipped past Sylvain, least of all eyes on his dick. Softer, Sylvain continued. “You can touch me, you know. You, of all people, should touch me if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many people had touched Sylvain? People he didn’t love, people who didn’t love him. Felix didn’t like numbers—he tried especially hard not to think about that particular number. But he had spent plenty of time (more than he cared to admit) thinking about touching Sylvain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we should talk, right?” That hand Sylvain has extended snapped back to scratch the back of his head. Sylvain was just filling the silence now; Felix recognized this tactic, and he didn’t like it any more now that the truth was out. “We’ve got a lot of history, and figuring this out is going to take time, so maybe we don’t want to rush into—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing a fist around Sylvain’s dick shut him up. Sylvain sucked in a sharp breath as Felix squeezed the hot, slick flesh in his hand. It wasn’t that different from his own—a little larger, a little redder. Touching it, on the other hand, was an entirely new experience. He pulled Sylvain’s cock toward himself, watched it stretch and fill with blood, hardening in his hand as he pushed back toward Sylvain’s hips. Felix stared, enraptured by every vein and wrinkle, every pulse and twitch. This was nothing like touching himself (though his shorts did feel tighter). How could something so mundane, something he’d seen countless times, suddenly seem magical, just because it was Sylvain’s dick and not his own? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fe…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked up—Sylvain’s eyes were open wide, fixed on Felix’s hand like he might die if he blinked. Felix froze mid-stroke under Sylvain’s gaze, fingers loose around his foreskin. “You said I could touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddess, yes, Felix.” Sylvain panted between words, desperate like Felix had never heard him before. “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reassured, Felix circled his thumb over the sheathed head of Sylvain’s cock and Sylvain’s breath stuttered. A gentle stroke exposed a little more of him, more than Felix thought he’d ever see. Felix’s hands seemed to know what to do, and he was only too happy to take his brain out of the equation and keep working soft grunts and moans out of Sylvain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Sylvain whispered as Felix swiped a slick trail over the tip. A few more strokes and Sylvain was larger still. Felix swallowed; if he had his hands full now, he could only imagine what Sylvain would feel like filling his mouth, his—“A little harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain's command cut through his fantasy, and Felix complied, taking a chance and picking up the pace, too. One of Sylvain’s hands covered his own, not to guide but to encourage. Confidence surging, Felix explored: he squeezed the tip (<em>yes</em>), he teased just beneath the head (<em>goddess, yes</em>), pushed back down the shaft and clamped tight on the base—Sylvain grabbed Felix’s other hand in his own. That gesture, so sudden, so intimate, shook Felix almost as much as the confession. Touching Sylvain’s cock was fascinating, but holding his hand was...all Felix could do was whisper his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sylvain said, drawing Felix’s eyes to his own by sheer will. He was so relaxed he almost looked sleepy, love and adoration painted on his face as plain as day. Felix could have kicked himself for not recognizing it sooner. How many times had Sylvain looked at him like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But getting trapped in the past was pointless; Felix knew that better than anyone. Pumping Sylvain’s cock exactly how he wanted was a much better use of his time. Felix felt it first—Sylvain’s tensing muscles, his dick all but throbbing in Felix’s hand—then he saw it—Sylvain’s slack jaw, his eyes shining with what had to be tears. He squeezed Sylvain’s hand tighter and then he heard it—“I’m good, Felix, you’re so good. I’m going to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Felix echoed. A bead of sweat dropped into his eyes but he refused to blink or even shake it away, lest he miss a second of Sylvain coming apart in his hands. Sylvain held on like Felix was all he had, eyes fluttering shut as he came with a half-strangled shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot spurts of come hit Felix’s shirt, which was already soaked through to his stomach with steam and sweat. It all caught up to Felix at once—Sylvain loved him, he had confessed his own feelings, and he’d jerked Sylvain off in the sauna. He was covered in undeniable evidence, and he bobbed in place, suddenly lightheaded. The next thing he knew Sylvain was taking over, working Felix’s hand over himself in lazy strokes to draw out the last of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still with me, Fe?” Sylvain was saying. He was unsteady on his feet, too, but he let Felix fall on him, sturdy as they caught their breath together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard to do when they could only breathe steam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain pressed his dripping forehead to Felix’s. It should have been gross but Felix’s stomach fluttered and his achingly hard dick pulsed. “I love you,” Sylvain whispered, “and I want to suck you off so bad right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in here!” Felix cried, jerking back. “I need air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant in my room.” Sylvain smiled a goofy smile, like he was imagining it. “Or your room, take your pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any room that wasn’t filled with steam would do, and Felix turned toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself face to face with Professor Byleth, eyes wide but blank as ever. If the fresh come on Felix’s shirt wasn’t obvious enough, there was no missing his flagrant erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor!” Sylvain exclaimed from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Sylvain was completely naked. That tiny towel of his was back on the bench, but it might as well have been in Fraldarius territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just leaving,” stammered Felix. Sylvain, who had apparently found some shame, grabbed onto his hips and followed him out like they were attached. If Felix weren’t so exhausted and humiliated, it might have given him ideas. Byleth said nothing as they passed, and even Sylvain kept his mouth shut until they were rinsed, dressed, and well out of earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was close!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix frowned. “What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was close?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The professor caught us having sex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, we’re all adults,” said Sylvain, smirking. “And it could have been worse. What if she had walked in a minute earlier and saw you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it.” Felix covered Sylvain’s mouth with his hand. “I’m never going to be able to look her in the eye again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain pouted beneath Felix’s hand and he let go. “Does that mean you’re not in the mood for a blowjob? I mean, that offer’s good for whenever you want it, but I was kind of hoping—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Felix cut him off with a kiss. They’d skipped this part back in the sauna, and Felix didn't even realize how badly he’d wanted it until Sylvain’s lips were on his. It was wonderful—his new favorite way to shut Sylvain up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or it was, until he found himself pressed against the dormitory wall, buried nearly to the hilt in Sylvain’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d call it a draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Felix got through the next war meeting with only minor blushing and a few nudges under the table from Sylvain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?” Byleth looked around the table. “Then everyone is dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed in relief, but as soon as he stood up, Byleth’s voice cut through the air, swift as her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, Sylvain,” she said. “A word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread filled his lungs but Felix just crossed his arms and turned to Byleth. Sylvain was a relaxed, reassuring presence at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Professor?” Sylvain asked so Felix didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations.” And with that one word, she left, leaving Sylvain and Felix baffled in her wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? I told you she’d be cool about it,” Sylvain finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool about what?” Annette piped up. Felix flushed even deeper red. Sylvain had no such qualms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the Professor just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn’t cut Sylvain off in either of his two favorite ways, so he settled for grabbing his wrist and yanking him toward the door. “It was nothing,” he barked at Annette. Guilt tugged at his stomach, because she really didn’t deserve the abuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this have something to do with you two getting together?” asked Mercedes from Annette’s side. “I saw you kissing outside the dining hall yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annette smiled and nodded. “We’re all really happy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Ingrid put in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix kept dragging Sylvain toward the door, but his heart skipped a beat. There wasn’t much to be happy about these days, and he had to admit that being the source of some cheer (for once) felt pretty good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, no one but Sylvain had to know that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was actually the first sauna fic i wrote! i was going to put it in a series with the last sauna fic i posted (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181478">it's about time</a>), but it's more like a variation on the theme. i just love sylvain and felix burying their feelings for years until they explode into sexual catharsis. bonus points if the sex happens in the sauna and nearly dehydrates them.</p><p>title comes from naked by james arthur, which is a pretty damn fitting sylvix song.</p><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>